One Time Thing
by syncietta
Summary: We earned free tickets from the Emperor as thanks for finding his rappigs. When we arrived at the Hotel, some unexpected guests were present as well. Multiple pairings throughout the chapters. :
1. Unexpected Encounter

It's just a one time thing. Why don't we have fun?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Luke's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

After finding Emperor Peony's rappigs, we were given free tickets to the Keterburg Spa.

Heh, this sure paid enough for the hard work we've done.

"..That one's named Luke. Nice name don't you think?" the Emperor smiled sheepishly.

"..hah hah. Real funny." I was sarcastic.

"Let it be, Luke." Guy sighed.

"Tch, whatever. Let's just go to Keterburg already and get this over with." I walked past the others.

"..Oh, Jade. You never cease to amuse me, you cutie pie." Emperor Peony said in amusement.

Jade glared at the emperor, Peony simply stated, "..Don't worry, you're the non-cute, ugly, and scary Jade."

Jade sighed, and then followed me, followed by the rest of the group. Heh. I wonder what'll happen in the Spa.

We boarded on the Albiore, but hey. Is Noelle planning on joining us, no one seemed to ask, so..

"..Hey N-" I was cut off by Guy, the woman-hater. "Hey, Noelle. Why don't you join us in the Spa? You're always here in the Albiore, and with all that's happened, I think you need to relax a little." Guy said.

"..Thanks for your concern but, I'm okay." Noelle said, I could've sworn I saw her blush.

Leaving that aside, we're almost there.

"Guuuyy, what do you think?" Anise had apparently worn her bathing suit already, but why here? I don't get that kid.

"..You look cute in it." Guy said with his usual suave look that made the females around him swoon.

"..heh heh. Yaayy!!" Anise said.

"Ehem!!" Natalia blurted out.

"What is it, princess." Guy asked my cousin, Natalia.

"Why, I never!!" Natalia crossed her arms and pouted.

"Did I..? Say something wrong?" Guy was clueless. Heh heh.

"Long live the womanizer." I smirked.

"..What?!" Guy, still clueless.

Tear slapped her forehead. Anise giggled. *sigh*

"We're here." Noelle announced.

"All right!!" Anise and I said in unison.

The both of us were the first ones to jump out of the Albiore and rushed to the Keterburg Hotel. Followed by Guy, Natalia, who was still frustrated, Tear, Mieu, and then Jade.

We opened the door with a loud bang, everyone stared at us, but we didn't care. We rushed to the counter. We gave our tickets and registered our names. Whoo!!

"It's Spa Time!!" Once again, Anise and I said in unison.

"*sigh*.. Kids.." Jade sighed.

"Who're you calling a kid?!" Wow, is it just me, or do Anise and I think the same thing?

"Now Guy, it's not nice to tease Anise and Luke, look, they're glaring at you." Jade mocked.

"I wasn't doing ANYTHING!!" Guy protested.

"Enough of that, let's go already. Let's go Mieu." Tear sighed.

"Mieuuu.. Okay!!" Mieu was enthusiastic.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Author's POV.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The group changed to their bathing suits, Anise was first, followed by Luke, Guy, Natalia, then Tear.. and Jade, who was already done, in his robe. They headed together to the Spa Room (A/N: I can't think of anything else, so.. Spa Room.. heh heh..)

Everyone hadn't noticed until Anise shrieked, "..Sync?! Arietta?!! ..a-and Largo and Legretta.. Dist too?!" (A/N: Asch didn't bother to come.)

Everyone was at their fighting stance. Until one attendant reminded them "No fighting in the Spa!! It's either, you stop this at once or get the hell outta here!!"

"…" Everyone was speechless, but Jade decided to break it.

"Well, it's only one night.. So we might as well enjoy." Jade sighed.

"What are you saying? Like, a one-time thing?" Dist asked.

"Yes, yes. Something like that." Jade said in an uninterested tone.

"..By the way, where's Asch?" Luke asked.

"He didn't bother to come" Sync replied.

"..I wouldn't be surprised, but you?" Anise smirked.

"..I-it's not like I wanted to!! I was just forced to." Sync's face was getting redder.

"..Don't look at me." Legretta said to Anise.

"Uh uh, wasn't me." Largo sighed.

"..Arietta? You forced Sync?" Anise's thoughts were scrambled now.

"I-I thought that if, everybody would come, it'd be more fun." Arietta defended.

Sync looked away, he was blushing. "*Cough* Liar *cough*" Legretta said amused.

"Wh-what?! I asked Asch, too!! But he wouldn't come!!" Arietta protested.

"..Shyeah, you DID ask him, once. But you were begging Sync to come, I heard no's from him, but you kept on coming." Dist smirked.

"..I'm getting outta here." Sync said, walking farther away from the rest of the group.

"..When did this happen anyway?! I can't believe Arietta would end up with Sync." Anise was confused.

"..Dist. You're so dead." Arietta growled, glaring at Dist.

"Hmph.." Arietta pouted then went away from the group as well.

As they continued with their bickering, Luke, Guy, Natalia, Tear, Largo, and Legretta watched the kids in amusement. Jade didn't bother.

"..Aww, young love. This is so cute. I can remember when Asch and I were like that." Natalia said, as she watched Anise and the others.

"..Are you jealous Anise?" Guy questioned.

"..Wh-what are you talking about? O-Of course not!! Why would I be?" She laughed it off.

"Uh huh" Luke smirked.

Tear simply sighed.

Mieu was enjoying himself.

"Instead of wasting our time talking, why don't we get this over with?" Tear suggested.

"You're right. Guy, quit with the act and pull yourself together." Natalia sighed.

"You know I can't!! There's so many females around!!" Guy said in horror.

"Huh? What about females?" Legretta asked in confusion.

"It's nothing, let's go." Tear said with an impatient tone.

Legretta was still confused, Natalia slapped her forehead, and Tear went ahead.

"Huh. I wonder what'll happen next." Luke murmured to himself.

The God-Generals were here, we're in the Spa, also, females in their bathing suits. And we're on a temporary truce. This is gonna be one hell of a night. Luke thought.

(A/N: Next chapter, comin' up!)


	2. Our Sacred Alone Time

Here's Chapter 2.. R&R please.

Multiple Pairings.

The trio, Luke, Jade and Guy were in a state of relaxation and bliss. That is, until Luke and Jade spoke up.

"..I think now's the right time." Luke nudged Jade.

"Yes, of course." Jade adjusted his foggy glasses.

"Right time for what?" Guy asked in confusion.

"To test your manliness!!" Luke declared.

"Be gentle, Luke." Jade smirked.

Guy was completely clueless, and he had a really bad feeling about this. Luke and Jade held Guy's arms, an walked towards the girls, which made Guy yelp.

"N-no!! Please!! Anything but that, please I'm begging you!!" Guy was begging in horror.

"We have to do this, Guy. Otherwise you'll be stuck with your gynophobia forever." Luke explained.

Jade and Luke quickly threw Guy towards the girls and ran for it. Fortunately for them, they weren't seen.

"Uaaahh!!" Guy shouted in terror, he'd never been this scared his whole life, and what's worse, he accidentally loosened Natalia's bathing suit.

"Guy!! What are you doing?!" Natalia was red.

"Are you just here to touch our breasts?" Tear was enraged.

"Booo!! Perv!!" Anise sticked her tongue out.

"N-no!! It's not what you think!! Luke and Jade pushed me here!!" Guy said in defense.

"Oh really? Well I don't see them anywhere!!" Natalia was really angry now.

"..So who's got bigger boobies?" Anise smirked.

Guy was too scared to answer, so he pointed at Tear.

Both girls were blushing a shade of dark red, the both shouted in unison, "GUY!!"

"..Wh-what?!" Guy was scared, he almost lost his balance, Anise on the other hand, looked amused.

"Oh well, see you on the other side." Anise sighed.

"Other side?" Tear and Natalia questioned, Guy just glanced at her, then ran for his life. The girls didn't bother.

"heh heh, I meant the other side over there." Anise pointed where Dist was.

"What are you planning to do?" Natalia asked.

"..nothing." Anise then left the two girls in confusion.

By the time Anise got there, Dist had already left, stalking Jade. Again. What an idiot.

She heard some whispers behind her, she was looking where it came from. When she looked back, it was Sync. "Wh-what are you looking at?" Sync blushed, looking away.

"Huh?" Anise was clueless, what's with him all of a sudden? "Why are you still here?" Sync asked, he sounded guilty. "Is it bad?" Anise asked, pouting.

"What's in there anyway?" Anise asked. "N-nothing!! Now go away!!" Sync really looked red now. "Sync?" I saw a figure behind Sync, it was.. Arietta?!

"Arietta?!" this caused Anise's brain to stir.

Anise's frown suddenly turned into a wide grin.

"Wh-what?!" Arietta asked, while Sync hid his face with his bangs, blushing.

"Ohoo. So it's you two now, huh?" Anise was amused.

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!!" Sync shouted at Anise, with a red face.

"Huh?! Dirty thoughts?! Hey! I'm not that kind of person, you know!! ..and besides, what WERE you doing there in the corner, alone?" Her grin only grew wider.

"W-we, were just talking about stuff. A-and, Arietta was the one who followed me here!" Sync protested.

"T-that's so not true!! I didn't follow you!! You were the one who called me!!" Arietta said to her defense.

Anise, still amused, decided to tease them more. "Uh huh. To summarize your story, Arietta you followed Sync, and Sync you knew this so you called her?"

"I had enough of this!! I'm outta here!" Sync said, his temper full. "…" Arietta didn't say anything.

"..I was just kidding!! Geez!! What is wrong with the both of you?! Can't you take a joke?!" Anise pouted and went away.

Arietta buried her face to her doll, and walked away as well.

(Stupid Anise) Arietta thought. She was mad, so she clutched her doll.. tightly.

Largo sighed at seeing this.

As she walked past the others, something grabbed her, putting a hand on her mouth so that she wouldn't be heard screaming.

"Shhh!! Someone might hear you." Arietta turned to see who it was.

"..Sync." Arietta smiled brightly.

Sync smiled in return. "..Are you mad? Sorry for what I said earlier."

"No, I'm not. And by the way, where are we?" Arietta asked.

"I dunno, there are mops all over, so.." Sync's eyes trailed off.

Arietta giggled. The room was too small for them, "This room is too small that I can feel your heartbeat."

"..Yeah, and we have to get out of here sooner or later, you know." Sync smirked.

(A/N: The room was too small they couldn't even move an inch, sweet. And oh, it's too small that even Largo couldn't fit in, so Sync was already enough, how much if there was Arietta? -smirk-)

While Sync and Arietta were having their private "alone time", Guy immediately changed to his clothes and hid inside a room, he finished ahead of the others.

Guy was traumatized by this incident, inside the room alone, he locked the door, and sat on the corner of the room burying his face with a pillow, clutching it tightly like a doll. And swayed back and forth. Poor Guy.

Luke and Jade sighed. "Operation Gynophobia failed."

Tear and Natalia heard this and got angry, "So you were the ones behind this!!" Tear was filled with anger.

"And we took it on Guy!! The poor thing must've been traumatized by now.. Luke!! Surely you know what this means, do you not?" Anger also took over Natalia.

Anise was amused, and there was Jade, acting innocent. "Jade!! He was part of it too!!" Luke protested.

"My, my. As a man in his thirties, I wouldn't do something shameful as that" Jade and his pathetic excuse.

"You little!!" Luke growled. "LUKE!!" The girls said in unison, torturing him.

"AHHH!! N-noo!!" Luke begged, but it was too late. Poor Luke.

What will happen next? Keep an eye out 'cause the next chapter's comin'. lol. What DID Arietta and Sync do there?

(A/N: Next Chapter's the last. R&R please. ^^)


	3. King's Game

**KING'S GAME**

_Anise's POV_.

Huh. I'm so bored. There's nothing to do anymore. I could make more jokes about Sync and Arietta, but, they'd be just pissed off again. SIGH. It really was bored. Not until..

"I, Dist the Rose, am the Resort King!!" Dist announced with pride.

Uh huh, I think you're mistaking yourself with Jade, stupid. Speaking of Kings.. I got it!!

"Hey everybody!! C'mere!! Quick!! I got something to tell you all." I shouted so that the others farther away could hear.

"What is it this time?" Luke was still mad after the "incident".

And so, Luke and the others sat on the floor, I was in front of them.

"Now what, Anise?" Sync asked impatiently.

"If you're gonna act like that, might as well tell them--." I threatened Sync.

"W-wait. Wait!! Sorry!!" He begged, the others were clueless.

"Good boy." I smiled, but I swore I saw Arietta glaring at me after I said that.

"Hurry up, Anise. Time is gracefully passing." Dist said with an uninterested tone.

So yeah, I said it. "..King's Game." I grinned widely.

"King's Game..?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, King's Game. Times like this, the adults play it. I asked the elders if I could play but noo. So now's the only time we can play it. Unless you're chicken?" I threatened.

"Chicken? I think you're mistaking us with that guy." Luke pointed at Guy, who just recently came out of the room due to the incident.

"H-hey!! Fine, let's play this King's Game!! But how?" Guy said.

"See, you pick chopsticks randomly, one chopstick has a red mark on the end of it, which makes you the King, and the others have numbers on 'em. When the King gives the orders, he picks a number. That person who has that number does what the King orders, but who has which number is a secret until the King calls the number. Okay? So Colonel! Get the chopsticks ready!!" I said in delight.

"You heard her Guy, get the chopsticks ready." Jade mocked.

"What?! ..Fine!!" Guy stormed out to get the chopsticks.

"Huh. I wonder what'll happen?" Largo asked.

"My, where did you learn this kind of game Anise?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Casino." I smiled.

"..Figures." Luke sighed.

After Guy finished preparing the chopsticks. I put the chopsticks in a container, the other edge with the red mark and numbers were on the bottom of the container.

"Okay guys, pick one chopstick." I said. And with that everybody picked one.

"So who's the King?" Tear asked. Arietta raised her hand.

"Oho. Arietta, eh?" I smirked. "..What do I do know?" She asked.

"Give an order, then call out a number. But you shouldn't order somebody to do it to another somebody, this somebody should do it for you." I instructed her.

"Hmm.. Umm.. This person should sit beside me." Arietta was too cautious.

They all sighed in relief. "With an order like that.. Huh, at least we're safe." Guy said in relief.

"Now pick a number." I said.

"Umm.. Number.. 3?" Arietta was so innocent.

"What?!" Sync complained.

"Sync? Are you number 3?" Legretta asked.

"There has to be some mistake..!" he argued.

"What are you all fired up for? Your only sitting beside her? Riiigght?" I smirked.

"You little.. Fine." Sync walked and sat beside Arietta. Arietta blushed a light pink, she hid her face with her doll.

Now that I think about it. Sync wasn't wearing his mask..! Did.. Arietta find out already? The others didn't seem to notice, so I decided to leave it be.. for now.

"Okay!! In the next round, the King's order has to be more extreme than the last order." I grinned.

They all gulped. We picked our chopsticks, mine was number 5.

"Who's the King?!" Natalia asked.

"Mieu's is red!! Ooh!! Ooh!! Am I the King?!" Mieu was soo cute!!

"Okay, Mieu. What'll it be?" We smiled at him, he is just so adorable. Except for Luke though, he looked annoyed.

"Hmm.. You should cradle Mieu to sleep!! You shall hug me and kiss me." Who couldn't resist such a cute face?! I wish I was the one.

"Number 1." Mieu announced.

"Huh? Oh, then I'll do it." Tear was number one. Damn. Oh well.

"Mieeeuuu.." Mieu looked like he was really enjoying.

"You little--.." Luke blurted.

"Jealous Luke?" Guy laughed.

Sync and the others couldn't help but chuckle. Luke? Jealous of Mieu? Haha.

"Okaaayyy, Round three!!"

"It appears that I'm the King." Jade mused.

"Uh Oh. We're all done for." Luke said, and he was right. I hope we don't get picked.

"Hmm.. What will it be? This person will receive.. an Indignation from me." Jade grinned.

"Ahh!!" We all hid behind Largo, who sighed.

"Number.. 6." Jade called.

"Six?! Ahhhh!!!" It was Dist!! Oh thank Yulia. Dist ran for his life, but I doubt he'd be able to escape the colonel.

"INDIGNATION!" Jade shouted.

"Ahh!!" He's dead, isn't he? Dist… Oh well.

"And Dist backs out, onto Round 4!!!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"Umm.. This has a red mark on it so.." Natalia looked away.

"Okay, give us your orders, but remember, this has to be more extreme than the last order, like make this person kiss you on the cheek." I suggested.

"If I order that, what if I picked a girl?" She asked.

I noticed the guys drooling over that thought. Tear slapped Luke, Arietta nudged Sync, and Legretta hit Largo with her elbow. Guy was safe, they didn't notice him drooling as well.

"Hmm.. It's just on a cheek anyway, number 2." Natalia decided.

"Uaahh!!" Guy yelped.

"G-Guy?!" Natalia blushed a dark red.

"Ohhhhhh.." We all looked at Guy expectantly.

"You know I can't!! And Asch'll be mad too!!" Guy defended.

"Oh, Guy. This is Natalia's order, it won't be YOUR fault." I reminded him.

"I still can't!" Guy was shaking.

"..You can't or you don't want to? Well, excuse me!! You had the guts to carry that maid back at Grand Chokmah, didn't you?! FINE!!" Natalia was angry. She stormed out of the room.

"W-wait, princess!!" Guy ran after Natalia.

"Woah, Natalia was really mad, wasn't she? Wait, what?!! That only means.. Uh Oh.. If Asch finds out he's gonna be real pissed." Luke sighed.

"Ohoo, 2 more contestants back out, huh? Round five, comin' up!"

"Umm.." Sync raised his hand.

"What'll it be? The last order was a kiss, so its gotta be more extreme!!" I reminded him

"I know!! Umm.. I'm still thinking." Sync replied.

"Oh! How about this? This person has to sit on your lap?" I grinned.

"What?!" he protested.

"Then it's settled then!" I said, ignoring his arguments.

"You little two-faced--!!" Sync was mad.

"Huh? Number two, eh? Okay who's number two?!" I asked.

"I didn't even--!!" Sync's face was red.

No one answered, they glanced at each other. Who was number two?

"Umm.." Arietta's face was really red now.

"!!" Sync's face was burning hot.

"Ooooooooooohhhhh…" They all smirked widely.

"You must be meant for each other, Arietta picked you earlier, too." Mieu smiled.

"Weell? We're waiting." I smirked.

Arietta stood up and walked slowly, covering her face with her doll.

As Arietta sat on Sync, Sync cursed "I'm so gonna get you for this later Anise!!"

I sticked out my tongue and bursted out laughing.

"Round Six!!" I called.

Luke raised his hand, so it's him, huh?

"Umm, this person has to tell something so embarrassing they wouldn't tell it to anybody.. Number 6?"

"Huh? M-me?!" Tear was hesitating.

Luke grinned at Tear, "Well? Spill it."

"Uhh.." Tear's face was red.

"I.. have a thing for cute.. things." She slowly said.

"Huh? That's it?" Luke sounded disappointed, I bet he wanted Tear to say something like she liked him or something.

"I'm cute!" I said with pride.

Arietta and Sync faked their cough. "*cough* As if *cough*" Arietta giggled.

"rr… You saying I'm not?!" I argued.

"Well, yeah. Obviously." Sync replied. Arietta laughed.

Oh yeah?! I'll show him. I stood up. But I accidentally moved the tabled causing the cup of coffee there to spill on Largo, he shouted in pain while carrying his scythe. "You almost hit me, idiot!!" Luke shouted.

Luke accidentally stepped on Mieu's tail, causing it to breathe fire, it hit Arietta. It burned her, ouch. Sync stood up, his expression angry, and threw the little guy and it hit the wall with a loud Bang. Tear stood up and argued with Sync.

"Why did you do that to Mieu?!" Tear shouted. "It hurt Arietta!! ..uh." Sync paused.

Everybody did too. Arietta blushed. All eyes were on Sync. "What the hell?! This truce isn't working!!"

"Way to change the topic, Sync." Luke grinned.

"Get bent!" Sync Akashic Tormented Luke.

"Hey!! You--!! Arrgh!! Surge Breaker!!" I aimed for Sync but hit Largo.

This made him mad. "Brimstone Tempest!!" he shouted, I ducked so it almost hit Tear.

We all broke out Mystic Artes which trashed the whole place.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!!" To our surprise, it was Dist.

We all stopped, glancing at each other. We went far away from each other, the God-Generals at the right, we were at the left corner. Glaring at each other. By the way, where did Jade go?

"Huh. You people are so immature. Look at all the mess you've done!" Huh, Dist was actually serious.

"Leave it to my Kaiser Dist to fix it. As the God-General, Dist the Rose, I shall take responsibility for your actions." Dist said with pride.

"*Cough*Reaper*Cough*" Sync scoffed.

"Quit it, Sync!" Legretta scolded him.

"Whatever." He crossed his arms.

After Dist fixed the whole thing, all of us dressed in our normal clothes and went outside of the hotel, we were ready to leave with our separate ways.

"Huh. I actually had fun with you idiots." I said.

"Back at you." Arietta said smiling.

Sync glanced but walked ahead, Arietta followed. Largo and Legretta thanked us for the evening and followed the two God-Generals.

"By the way, where IS Jade?" Luke asked.

"I'm right here." Jade said.

"Wha--!! But you were.. Nevermind."

We boarded the Albiore, Natalia was there, still mad and Guy begging her to forgive him.

"Give it up, Guy." Luke suggested.

"But.. I.." Guy looked away, he was shaking. He took a few step closer to Natalia and.. kissed her cheek?!

"GUY?!" All of us screamed. Colonel simply grinned.

"Guy?! You.." Natalia stood up.

"Haha..ha.. I did it." Guy was shaking, then he suddenly passed out.

"Guy!!" Natalia sat beside Guy, we carried him on a seat and I was mad.

"Way to go Natalia." I pouted.

"I.." She trailed off..

Tear let out a sigh, Luke fell asleep together with Mieu, and me and Natalia kept on arguing.

Haha. This was something to remember. Until then…

(A/N: ^^ Sorry for some bad parts, I got tired typing. No bad reviews please. Oh, and I got the King's Game idea from Persona 4.)


End file.
